


Oh My!

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Shower sex after a poker game. (04/11/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Where the heck did this bunny come from? Really, it started as a challenge fic from onnaontheedge I used, Mayweather in the shower, The line "Does that uniform ever come off?", The line "All you have to do is shuffle your feet and wiggle your butt! It's easy!", 56 bottles of Andorian Ale, Civilian underwear, bright, eye-shocking civilian underwear, the line "Damn, now that's a beautiful sight!", and Malcolm dancing.  
  
Note to self, no more writing while on pain meds.  
  
All mistakes are my own. You can't have them! If I had waited for a beta, I would have lost my nerve to post this.  


* * *

Commander Charles Tucker the third, known as Trip to friends, shuffled the deck of cards and deftly bridged the cards. "Dealers call, dues wild, five card stud. Ante is—" He said and paused to look over the contents of the small table in the captain's mess, "One chocolate chip cookie."

Archer, captain and Tucker's friend of many years, picked a cookie out of his winnings and placed it in the center of the table. "I'm in."

"As am I." Malcolm Reed said. He held the title of Lieutenant, as well as chief security officer.

"Travis?" Tucker asked. Picking the cards up he slid the top card to the bottom effectively covering the bottom card from view. "You in?" Travis Mayweather, Ensign and pilot looked forlornly at his small pile of winnings; a collection of pretzels, crackers and assorted cookies. "I'm all out of chocolate chip." He held up a crumbling snicker doodle. "Can I sub this?"

Tucker looked around the table. "I'm okay with it if you guys are." The others nodded.

Mayweather smiled and added the cookie to the pile. "You know if Hoshi's going to have my butt if she finds out we used her cookies for poker chips."

"Who's gonna tell her?" Tucker asked with a grin.

"Not I." Reed answered. "I'd like to sleep at night."

Tucker dealt the cards out quickly. "Are you sayin' Hoshi's dangerous?"

Archer chuckled.

Reed raised an eyebrow. "I did train her in the use of the phase pistol."

"Good point." Mayweather replied and looked over his cards; one duce, two queens, a seven of hearts and a three of spades. He threw the seven and three into the pile, and being on Tucker's left gave him the chance to call the first bet. "Two pretzels."

"Pretty rich Travis, I see your two pretzels and raise you a—" Archer held a white round cookie up. "Whatever this is." He was standing on a straight flush, queen high.

Each player added the upped ante and Reed spoke.

"German wedding cake I believe." He was pleased with the betting so far, after all his pile of junk food was by far the largest. Having tight reign over your emotions was great for a game of poker. He threw one card into the pile and smiled at his companions. Let the others think he held a great hand; in fact, he had nothing, just like the past thirty-two hands. Of which he had won seventeen.

"I still think those cookies look like polar bear shit." Tucker said with a chuckle. "Everyone done betting?" He waited and then began dealing new cards for the discarded ones. He looked at the two new cards he had dealt himself. Pure crap. "Dealer folds."

Mayweather too, folded quickly and sat back to watch the game continue between Reed and Archer. He felt sorry for his captain. Reed was one smooth player.

Minutes ticked by as Reed and Archer continued to bet.

"You may as well fold Jon." Reed said with a smirk. "You can't possibly win." He gestured to the dwindling pile of cookies in front of his friend and captain.

Archer shook his head. "That's what you said that last six times you won. I think you're bluffing and I'm betting it all." He pushed the pile of snack food into the center of the table.

"Not enough to cover your cards. Do you have something else with which to bet?" Reed said as he looked over the pile.

Archer turned to Trip. "How many bottles left Trip?"

"No way Captain, no bringing in new bets." Tucker shook his head.

"Bottles of what?" Mayweather asked.

"Andorian ale." Archer said and his stomach sank at the calculated gleam he caught in Reed's eyes.

"Trip," Reed said and turned to his friend. "As you and Travis have already folded, I don't see why it makes a difference as to what the captain decides to meet the bet with."

Tucker shot a look at Reed. "We only have fifty-six bottles left!"

"More than enough to spare for a sure thing. Isn't that right Jon?" Reed couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face.

Archer returned the smirk. "Let's make this a conditional bet, since I am bringing out the ale."

Reed leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Go on."

"If your hand is garbage, then you have to do a little dance."

Reed considered. "And I keep the ale, no matter what the outcome."

"Done." Archer said. "Show me your cards."

Tucker and Mayweather watched with interest as Reed slowly flipped over his cards.

"Nothing!" Mayweather said in surprise.

"Correct, not a thing, but worth the ale." Reed agreed with a grin.

Archer showed his cards. "You're right Malcolm, seeing you dance is going to be worth the loss of the ale."

"Right now?" Mayweather asked.

"This is something I would like ta' see."

"Do you need some music Malcolm?" Archer asked. "Or a little extra room to strut your stuff? He spread his arms wide.

Reed stood and held his hand out to Archer. "That, and a partner." The gleam in his eyes was positively mischievous.

Never one to back down, Archer stood. "Do your worst Malcolm."

Tucker and Mayweather both stood as well, and moved the table to the far wall of the mess.

As Reed took Archers hand and placed a hand lightly on his back, Archer joked. "I'm taller. Shouldn't I lead?"

Reed fixed Archer with a grin. "Only if you know the Risan quadrille."

"Risan?" Archer asked with an undignified squeak.

"Risan." Reed confirmed and moved until they were almost, but not quite touching. "Follow my lead, and all you need to do is shuffle your feet."

Tucker had seen this dance when they had taken shore leave on Risa. "And wiggle your butt! It's easy."

Archer fixed a glare on his best friend. "I don't need your help!"

Tucker held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry." He wasn't. He turned to Mayweather. "You may want to close your eyes if you have a problem with—"

But Mayweather's eyes were glued to his superior officers as Reed led Archer through the erotic steps of the dance. As Reed stepped forward his whole body brushed against Archer's. As Archer stepped left it looked to Mayweather as if Reed was rubbing himself against the captain. "Damn." He whispered, "Now that's a beautiful sight!"

"Travis!" Tucker said, shocked.

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not I just didn't think—"

"Boomers have very open ideas of sex." Mayweather grinned.

Tucker returned the grin and filed that bit of information away for later. He looked back over to Reed and Archer and realized that the dance was getting a little more frenzied as Archer began moving with Reed, mirroring his movements. "I think Travis, that it's time for you and I to call it a night."

Mayweather looked at Reed and Archer and quickly looked away. "Uh, yes."

*

Tucker and Mayweather left the mess quietly, and soon found themselves on the lift.

"The nights still young, want me to take a look at your shower for ya'? You said the head was leaking." Tucker said as he pressed the number for Mayweathers deck.

Mayweather swallowed. "You could say that." He said.

"Well is it?" Tucker asked.

"Not right now, it needs to be turned on first."

"So it only leaks when it's turned on?"

"Usually." Mayweather answered. He tugged at the collar of his uniform.

Tucker smiled. If Reed and Archer were occupied, maybe he and Mayweather could do a little dance of their own, if he was reading the signs correctly. He looked at Mayweather out of the corner of his eye, and looked lower, giving the man a slow appraisal before letting his eyes meet Mayweather's. "Well, why don't we see if we can get it turned on?"

Mayweather smiled. It bordered on lewd. "I'm sure we can."

*

Tucker followed Mayweather into the cramped bathroom.

Mayweather opened the small door and turned the shower on. Almost immediately a small spray of water shot off the side soaking the towels hanging from the small silver bar. He turned back to Tucker. "See?"

Tucker moved forward, his body pressing into Mayweather's, and looked at the showerhead. Conveniently his mouth was next to Mayweather's ear. "Big problem you got there."

"You're the engineer. I'm sure you can figure it out." Mayweather said. His cock leapt when Tucker's breath ghosted over his ear.

"You just have to get the parts well oiled."

Mayweather smiled. "That's the trick."

"Sure is." Tucker said and stepped back. "Now why don't you show me exactly what happens when the head, shower head starts leaking." The coverall did little to conceal his erection.

Mayweather began to move into the shower when Tucker stopped him with a smothered laugh.

"Does that uniform ever come off? I mean I need to see exactly what you do that makes the head leak so badly." Tucker said leering. He moved his hand to rub absently at his growing erection.

"Come off?" Mayweather asked. "Not nearly enough."

"We'll have to work hard to change that."

Mayweather smiled and gave Tucker a slow once over, his eyes lingering on Tucker's crotch before he began undressing. Within seconds he was down to his regulation blues, and a hint of red tipped his ears.

Tucker noticed. "Embarrassed? We can stop." He said, his tone no longer joking, but concerned.

Mayweather shook his head. "No! I don't want to stop, but—"

"But?" Tucker prodded.

Mayweather took a deep breath and quickly stripped off his tank top and stepped out of the blue Starfleet briefs.

"Fuck!" Tucker exclaimed. "Is that a—?"

"G-string."

Tucker cupped Mayweather's white silk covered cock with his hand. "Damn Travis, talk about beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tucker said. He held Mayweather's eyes for a moment and brushed his lips quickly across the chocolate lips. "Now get in that shower and show me."

Mayweather threw a grin over his shoulder and stepped into the warm spray. It hit his chest first and ran in little rivers down his flat stomach, past his belly button and lower still wetting the silk of the g-string until the fabric molded to Mayweather's hard dick.

"Damn." Tucker all but whistled. The wet silk was almost transparent against Mayweather's cock, the hard-uncut length perfectly outlined.

Mayweather flashed a grin and leaned back against the back wall. Tucker watched in frank appreciation, and groaned when Mayweather's hand slipped under the wet silk to stroke his own cock.

"When I do this," Mayweather said and reached up and gripped the showerhead. "That's when it leaks."

Tucker groaned again, louder and rubbed his dick through the heavy uniform. "Show me."

Mayweather smiled and began stroked his cock in a practiced rhythm. His legs were slightly spread, and his lips parted as he ran his thumb over the dark slit.

"And the spray?" Tucker managed to ask.

"It happens pretty quick." Mayweather said, his voice husky.

Tucker moved closer and sat on the small toilet. It brought him face to face with Mayweather's cock. "I think I can help."

Mayweather turned to face Tucker. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tucker answered and flicked his tongue over the head of Mayweather's cock. "You mind?"

"God no!" Mayweather answered and grunted as Tucker's mouth closed over him. Tucker's mouth was hot, his tongue pressing on all the right spots and in seconds he came, Tucker's name on his lips.

Tucker let Mayweather fill his mouth before swallowing, and cleaned the pilot with his tongue. He leaned back and stroked Mayweather's strong muscled thigh. "Anything else you want me to check?"

"One Thing." Mayweather answered with a grin. "My bed has this really loud squeak."


End file.
